comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mice Templar
The Mice Templar is published by Image Comics. Publication Dates Last Issue :Mice Templar V: Night's End #4: 12 Aug 2015 Current Issue :Mice Templar V: Night's End #5: 09 Sep 2015 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Mice Templar V: Night's End #5 Mice Templar V: Night's End #4 Mice Templar V: Night's End #3 Mice Templar V: Night's End #2 Mice Templar V: Night's End #1 Past Storylines Mice Templar IV: Legend The Mice Templar #1 *Read Online Collections Hardcovers *'The Mice Templar, vol. 1: The Prophecy' - Collects #1-6. "Before their fall, the Templar preserved the order of the natural world, maintaining the balance of life and death for all creatures. But an ideological dispute pitted the noble brotherhood against itself, where they destroyed themselves in a vicious civil war. Chaos descended in their wake, where predatory and scavenger creatures now reign supreme bringing anarchy to the night world of the Shadow Time. Yet the young mouse Karic receives visions from the gods that their creator Wotan has chosen him to challenge the imbalance and restore the order of the fallen Templar. And thus begins the first chapter in an extraordinary adventure of magic and wonder, faith and valor, and of one small mouse whose destiny might change the entire world." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408718 *'The Mice Templar, vol. 2.1: Destiny, Part 1' - Collects Destiny #1-5. "Karic might be the Chosen One...but what does such a title even mean for the young mouse who desires only to save his family from a monstrous fate. Under the training of exile Cassius, Karic learns what it truly is to be a Templar knight and warrior. While One-Arm Leito rallies his fellow prisoners, struggling to become a leader against impossible odds. Both mice find themselves on a collision course with destiny." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062577 *'The Mice Templar, vol. 2.2: Destiny, Part 2' - Collects Destiny #6-9. "Destiny, prophecy and free will collide as the young mouse Karic prepares himself for an audacious confrontation with the fearsome Snake god of the druids for the salvation of his family and the fate of all mice. Yet, many forces stand in his way: the tyranny of the mad King Icarus, the twisted riddles of the Bats of Meave, the ancient demonic Nathair, and certain doom at the claws of the Zombie Cat!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062895 *'The Mice Templar, vol. 3: A Midwinter Night's Dream' - Collects vol. 3 #1-8?. "Karic was the prophesied 'Chosen One,' yet now all the Dark Lands will suffer for his audacious actions against King Icarus and the snake god of the druids. Winter has come to the Shadow Time. The Druid High Priest claims the vacant throne and unleashes a wave of tyranny. Civil war looms between rats and weasels. The legend of 'Karic Lives' sparks open rebellion. While the hero Karic lies in a feverish coma, unable to wake: yet his dreams are a portal to the Outer Darkness, where the accursed evil of Donas the Nathair lays claim to Karic's very soul." - WorldCat - ISBN 160706457X *'The Mice Templar, vol. 4.1: Legend' - Collects vol. 4 #1-8. "The Legend of Karic grows... but its legacy is both greater and darker than the noble, young mouse it is said to embody. As every victory is turned against him, Karic confronts his own past and demands answers. And the mad king Icarus launches his great war against creation." - *'The Mice Templar, vol. 4.2: Legend, Part Two' - Collects vol. 4 #9-14. "The time has come for the 'Legend of Karic' to restore the long and bitterly divided Templar Order! But is the heroic young mouse a savior... or an unwitting agent of destruction - the prophesied sword of demons - bent on vengeance and the annihilation of all living creatures." - Trade Paperbacks *'The Mice Templar, vol. 1: The Prophecy' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061279 *'The Mice Templar, vol. 2.1: Destiny, Part 1' - Collects Destiny #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062844 *'The Mice Templar, vol. 2.2: Destiny, Part 2' - Collects Destiny #6-9. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607063131 *'The Mice Templar, vol. 3: A Midwinter Night's Dream' - Collects vol. 3 #1-8?. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607066513 *'The Mice Templar, vol. 4.1: Legend, Part One' - Collects vol. 4 #1-8. - *'The Mice Templar, vol. 5: Night's End' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Bryan J. L. Glass. Writer/Artist/Creator: Michael Avon Oeming. Publishing History First published in 2007. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 30 Jun 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/060930-MiceArtist.html Victor Santos on Mice Templar: Destiny] * 26 Jun 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/060926-MT-Destiny.html The Mice Endure: Oeming & Glass on Mice Templar: Destiny] * 06 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007079 Glass' Noble Mice Templar] * 07 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007007 Oeming's Mighty Mice Templar] * 19 Jul 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=121628 More on The Mice Templar from Oeming and Glass] * 31 Jan 2006 - Artist Mike Oeming Discusses Davinci's Mice-Templar Code and His Artwork Links *Image Comics - Publisher's Website *The Mice Templar wiki - The wikia Category:Adventure Mice Templar